Under-cabinet lighting is a well known and popular option for homeowners to provide task lighting directly onto countertops and like work surfaces. Under-cabinet lighting therefore minimizes shadowing of the task surface (e.g., countertops) that may otherwise occur if only overhead lighting systems were installed.
The art is replete with various proposals to provide lighting fixtures under cabinetry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,864 to Scanlan describes a system having a decorative strip in which holes are provided for receiving lights. U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,884 to Klaus describes a classic track lighting system applied to the underside of the cabinetry in which lighting fixtures are connected to the electrical power by means of an electrically conductive track. U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,462 to Fiene discloses an under-cabinet lighting system wherein the wiring is routed to the fixtures by means of access holes drilled physically through the cabinet side panels.
While the proposals in the prior art are suitable for their intended purpose, improvements are still needed. For example, it would especially be desirable if under-cabinet lighting fixtures could be provided which are hidden from view by means of a decorative molding forming a part of the cabinetry. It would also be especially desirable if the decorative molding served the dual purpose of a wiring raceway and a physical support means for the lighting fixture. It is therefore towards fulfilling such needs that the present invention is directed.
Broadly, the present invention relates to under-cabinet lighting systems, kits and methods whereby under-cabinet lighting fixtures are capable of being hidden from view by means of a decorative molding forming a part of the cabinetry. Such decorative molding also serves the dual purpose of a wiring raceway and a physical support means for the lighting fixture. In especially preferred embodiments, the present invention is in the form of lighting systems, kits and methods which permit the tool-less mounting of undercabinet lighting fixtures to a decorative molding forming part of the cabinetry.
In especially preferred embodiments, the under-counter lighting systems of the present invention comprise an electrically non-conductive decorative molding (e.g., preferably formed of the same material as the cabinetry to which it is attached) and a lighting fixture. The decorative molding has a face that is decorative and a rear side which is provided with a longitudinally extending channel for receiving electrical wiring. The lighting fixture includes clips which are especially adapted to be engaged removably with the channel at a desired location along the length thereof.
According to one embodiment of the invention, at the location of the lighting fixture, the wiring may be extended into engagement with knife contacts of the fixture which pierce the insulation of the wiring and establish electrical contact with the bulb. In such a manner, hidden under-cabinet lighting fixtures may be provided which are relatively easy to install as a component part of the cabinetry.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the lighting fixture may include electrical connection terminals for receiving plug terminals of connection wiring. The connection wiring may thus be positioned in the channel of the decorative molding.
The fixture mounting clips adapted to be engaged removeably with the channel at a desired location along the length thereof may be formed as an integral component of the lighting fixture or may be removeably attached to the lighting fixture. Removable attachment of the mounting clips to the lighting fixture according to the present invention therefore allows a variety of conventional and commercially available lighting fixtures to be adapted for use as under cabinet lighting in association with the decorative molding.
A removable mounting clip is provided so as to removeably attach a lighting fixture to a wiring channel formed in a rear surface of decorative cabinet molding. According to a particularly preferred embodiment, the mounting clip comprises attachment means for attaching the mounting clip to the lighting fixture, and upper and lower engagement clip fingers projecting rearwardly of said attachment means and adapted to being removeably inserted into the wiring channel of the decorative cabinet molding.
The attachment means may be in the form of a base member of the lighting fixture wherein the upper and lower engagement clip fingers are integral with the base member or may be provided as a part of a separately removable mounting clip structure. If provided as a separate removable structure, the attachment means most preferably comprises upper and lower fixture mounting arms for removable engagement with the lighting fixture. The terminal ends of the upper and lower fixture mounting arms may include engagement claws adapted to be engaged with the lighting fixture. Such mounting claws preferably define a sloped lower surface to allow the engagement arms to resiliently spread when forced onto the lighting fixture during installation of the mounting clips thereto. In order to facilitate removal of the mounting clip from the lighting fixture, the engagement claw of the lower fixture mounting arm may define a slot to allow insertion of a removal tool.
According to another aspect of the invention, the mounting clip may be in the form of a one-piece (unitary) structure which comprises a clip wall, wherein the upper and lower engagement clip fingers are integrally joined to the clip wall and project rearwardly therefrom, and wherein the upper and lower fixture mounting arms are integrally joined to the clip wall and project forwardly therefrom.
These and other aspects and advantages will become more apparent after careful consideration is given to the following detailed description of the preferred exemplary embodiments thereof.